


［蜘蛛侠三部曲］［绿虫］［Harry／Peter］夜色真美，我死而无憾

by et345tueo



Category: Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Parksborn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:10:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/et345tueo/pseuds/et345tueo
Summary: 老版蜘蛛侠太好嗑了，托比和兰兰真美真配，毁容也好看，希望他们永远幸福





	［蜘蛛侠三部曲］［绿虫］［Harry／Peter］夜色真美，我死而无憾

 

 

   Peter是在深夜回到家的。

   他和警察刚刚经历了一场激烈的追捕和战斗，从布鲁克林一路荡到曼哈顿，此刻一切归于平静，矫健的身影轻巧地落在一座高耸入云的建筑物上。

   为了方便Spider-Man的日常秘密行动，Harry和Mr.Bernard特地在顶楼装修了阁楼，直通Peter的房间。

   纤长的手指拉开阁楼的窗户后，Peter一把摘下面罩，他不忘回头俯瞰身后的风景。Oscorp大楼的顶端视野很好，静谧的夜空中悬挂着一轮淡白色的上弦月，姿态优雅，夜幕笼罩下的纽约城灯火璀璨、妖娆迷离，与天际的星辰交相辉映。初夏的凉风穿过发梢，吹干了汗湿的鬓发和头皮，悄悄带走疲惫，最后温柔地亲吻着他的脸庞。万千思绪全化作一口深呼吸，世间的一切都是如此美好惬意，他心中充满了自豪和感激。

   真应该叫Harry也来看看，他一边往下爬一边想。

 

00:23 a.m.

   夜已深，住所里静悄悄的。

   为了不打扰其他人休息，他灵巧地翻进屋后打算像往常一样贴在天花板上爬行，注意避免让木质地板发出多余的声音。他在镜子里瞥见自己鬼鬼祟祟的样子，颇有点像潜入豪宅的窃贼，心下自嘲，看来自己在特殊能力的影响下，真的变成了夜行动物。

   “你太晚了！”

   黑暗中突如其来的声音几乎令刚放松警惕的Peter吓得跳起来，幸好他马上意识到自己是倒挂着及时收住了动作，不然非直接摔到地上去不可。他伸长脖子回头看了一眼，光线晦暗，只见一个人双手垫在脑袋后躺床上，正仰面盯着自己，月光映照下的眉目非常深邃英俊，“har……Harry？！”他方才松了一口气，“是你啊……你在的话怎么一直不出声？”

   “而且你把墙壁弄得到处都是鞋印，Bernard看到可是会生气的。”Harry无可奈何地摇着头提醒到，没有理会他的问题。

   Peter这才意识到自己不知道什么时候从哪里沾到了泥巴，洁白的天花板上早已留下一串手印和脚印，他连忙直起身子，“哦天哪……真对不起……”他没敢告诉Harry自己曾掉进垃圾堆里，“不过，这么晚了你还没睡？在我房间里做什么呢？”他又发现Harry带着彩色的锥形纸帽，显然戴在他头上显得太小了，有种不协调感，Peter忍俊不禁，“而且你居然还戴起了派对帽，简直太可爱了！”

   “我这么帅，哪里可爱了！”见Peter像看毛茸茸的小动物一样怜爱地看着自己，Harry不服气地努起嘴，“你究竟去哪儿了？为什么不接我的电话？”他滑开手机，把十几个拨号记录展示给Peter，“我们担心死了。”他在家里看到直播新闻后，恨不得立刻跳上滑翔翼出去找Peter，幸亏被大伙及时拦住。

   “对不起……”Peter一听便开始在褪色的硅胶制服里找东西，最后在靴子里翻出了有些变形的手机，他看着梅婶、MJ和Harry的未接来电提示，充满歉意地解释，“我、我去了大都会博物馆，呃……总之情况太复杂，我没法腾出手来，反而害你们为我担心。”

   Harry在床边坐起来，全身淹没在阴影里，Peter想走近他身边，又想到不能弄脏屋子，最终没有抬起脚。Harry弓着腰用手拧着蹙起的眉头，好像在模仿一尊雕塑，“好吧，我不反对你做城市英雄，可你知道今天是什么日子吗？”

   “今天……？”Peter心下十分疑惑。

   “看看，你果然忘记了！”Harry抓住他语言中的破绽，激动地站起来大声指责道。

   “等等，等等，让我想想……”Peter伸出双手安慰他，“你的生日？”

   Harry虚眯起眼睛，歪着头欣赏他的表演。

   “看来不是……难道是梅婶的生日？”Peter托着下巴思索着其他可能的答案。

   “嗯哼？”Harry挑眉冷笑着，气得挤出了几道抬头纹。

   “也不是啊，那么……独立日？校庆？纽约的蜘蛛侠日？”Peter愁得搜肠刮肚，越说越离谱。

   “什么？！”Harry一脸不可置信。

   “别生气，我能行！我肯定能想到！快转起来啊，蛛脑子……”Peter急得抓耳挠腮不停为自己打气，一口气列了所有可能性，“难道是我们的纪念日？相识纪念？出院纪念？表白纪念？第一次约会？可是我不记得我们有庆祝过纪念日了。”

   “都不是！”Harry愤愤不平地说，“而且我刚发现你不记得我的生日在哪天，这说明你根本没有认真对待我们之间的关系！”他一脸委屈地盯着Peter，脸上写满了失望之情。

   “我发誓不是这样的，Harry，我明明记得在手机上设置了提醒……”Peter赶紧掏出手机，核对了一遍手机提示，放下心来，“对啊，你的生日在四月份，我们那天是不是还一起去了迪士尼乐园？”他找到一张合影，亮给Harry，“快看，你那时笑的多开心啊。”注视着照片里咧开嘴的Harry，陷入了甜蜜的回忆，原本就柔和的眉眼间又多了些宠溺的味道。

   回忆起这事Harry就在心里翻了个白眼。记得那天他精心准备了在梦想之地的烛光晚餐，不幸的是又有超级反派来破坏他们的约会，等Spider-Man收拾完坏蛋时间已经是深夜了。结果他们都没玩到刺激的游戏项目，仅仅在城堡前匆匆自拍，Peter甚至还来不及脱下破损的战服，而自己只能在一旁干笑着，随即他们就马不停蹄地乘飞机回到纽约。

   “你这么说我一点也不高兴！”Harry脱力地躺倒在床上，痛苦地扶着额头，他现在非常理解为什么会有偏执的坏蛋想把Spider-Man抓起来做实验了，因为他正想把Peter的榆木脑袋敲开来研究一下脑沟和脑回的构造以及神经递质的组成成分，“总之你先从上面下来吧，和你这样说话我很累的。”

   “我很抱歉。”Peter在屋顶上脱掉鞋子和手套，翻身落到地上，眼前上下颠倒的世界重新恢复了正常。

   Harry站了起来，微笑着朝他走去，他拥有帅气迷人的脸庞、挺拔笔直的身躯，身上还散发着某种飘忽不定的浪漫的艺术家气质，深深吸引着Peter。白色窗帘在徐徐微风中挣动，宛如轻盈的少女，月光透过落地窗倾泻而下，周围的场景沐浴在皎洁的清辉下，不觉增添了几分圣洁深情，Peter的脸颊上一下子漫起红晕，胸口小鹿乱撞。

   “生日快乐，Pete。”Harry伸手将一顶明黄色的塑料玩具皇冠戴到他头上。

   “原来今天是——我的……生日吗？”Peter当场愣住。

   “你好像……很失望的样子……？”Harry被他出乎意料的反应打败了，不明所以地问道。

   “不不不不，我没有……我很高兴……”Peter张皇失措地摆着手，极力掩饰自己的尴尬。

   关于生日他有一些不太美丽的回忆：上一次过生日的时候他们俩大吵了一架，之后好久都不愿和对方说话，再后来他们每次见面都免不了要争吵，甚至大打出手……直到与毒液沙人一战后，他们互相表白了心迹，决定过好每一天。

   Peter决定向Harry好好道歉，他缓慢地抚摸着他的脸：“那个，对不起Harry，我最近真的太忙了，学位论文、实验数据、找工作、对付没完没了的超级反派……JJJ偏偏还让我负责下个月的害虫特刊，你说得对，我真应该把他糊在墙上……”

   “所以JJJ那个混蛋根本没打算给你提供全职工作，对吗？”听见JJJ的名字，Harry的表情瞬间变了，他按着Peter的肩膀生气地说，“让我明天去教训他！”

   “冷静一下，你忘了你上一次说要买下号角日报社，结果他第二天就在报纸上披露Orscorp几位董事的丑闻，并对政府黑幕口诛笔伐……这样做只会提高他在纽约民众的声望。”那天Harry遭到了JJJ的无情嘲讽和羞辱：Parker，你交的朋友就和你拍的Spider-Man一样垃圾，从来没有人敢这样对他说话。

   “好吧好吧，”Harry不得不打消了报复Peter顶头上司的冲动，“不过……你好像漏了一件事，就是我！”他冷笑着，“看来你天天都和Stacy呆在实验室，乐不思蜀……你还记得自己说过要陪我电影马拉松吗？”

   Peter连忙解释道，“不只是我们两个，还有Dr.Connors，我正是从Gwen那里听说纽约警察局收到一封犯罪预告，有个神秘人士试图潜入大都会博物馆偷走某个价值连城的王冠，Stacy局长部署大量警力做好了周全埋伏，但还是让小偷跑了，值得庆幸的是博物馆并没有损失任何收藏品。”

   “看起来干得不错。”Harry点点头，他现在算是明白为什么那么多女孩渴望成为spider-man的女友，因为有个超级英雄当伴侣的确能极大地满足人类的虚荣心、冒险欲和猎奇心理，不过他依旧对Peter不接电话的行为耿耿于怀，“你该给我打电话，我马上会让他知道招惹不该招惹的人是什么后果。”他走到卧室门口，拧开了吊灯，倚在墙边。

   惨白的灯光充满了不大不小的空间，一切都暴露在视线之下。

   Peter看清了Harry布满疤痕的右半边脸，虽然很熟悉，心脏却还是在一瞬间揪紧了。

   Harry有一张特别的脸，一半眉目如画非常英俊，很容易引来年轻女性的花痴，另一半曾经被烧伤，虽然还称不上丑陋，但走在路上经常吓哭小朋友。

   Peter每每凝视Harry，都会联想起自己曾经犯下的错误，胸中难免生出一丝异样的感情，苦涩与甜蜜并存，痛苦，悔恨，爱怜，还多了一份勇气和坚定的信念。好在Harry早就习惯了承受他复杂的目光，他清澈的蓝眼睛像天空像大海，令Harry感到四肢百骸、五脏六腑都被爱浇注，没有比这更重要的事。

   当Peter走到Harry身边，Harry顺势揽住了充满肉感的身体。Peter意犹未尽地抚摸起恋人的右脸，用指尖仔细感受着每一道浮在皮肤表面凹凸不平的沟壑，就像在欣赏一件珍贵的艺术品一样，朱唇微张，一点点地露出无比痴迷的表情，“Harry，和你并肩作战的感觉真的很好，但我对自己发过誓，我不能再让你为我做任何危险的事情。”

   “我说你……你是不是太小看自己的男朋友了？”Harry既满意又不满意这个回答，他还是笑着吻住了那对圆润的嘴唇，舌头开始在口腔中肆意挞伐，夺走了Peter的呼吸和思考。

   “当然不是，今天我只是没有准备好，像这种小人物，我一个人就能对付了。”Peter喘着气说。

   他们靠得很近，近得眼中只容得下彼此，唇舌分离的时候嘴角居然还带出一根暧昧的银丝，Peter羞红了脸。

   Harry觉得他不服输的样子非常诱人，“好吧，我的小英雄。”说罢，重新叼住Peter张合湿润的红唇，这回他们紧紧抱住了对方，就像劫后重逢一样激动，互相嘬吮热情纠缠，来了一个火辣辣的深吻……

 

00:58 a.m.

   热吻过后，Harry搂着Peter走出房间，“Bernard开车送梅婶和MJ回家了，你太晚了，我们饿得不行就一起先把蛋糕吃了，不过我们给你留了一块，你肚子饿吗？”

   他们走到餐桌边，Harry绅士地为他拉开了椅子，待他落座后便并排坐在他右手边。其实Harry多多少少还是希望把最好的一面展示给恋人，至少希望Peter不用过于在意自己的容貌，把错误都揽到自己身上。

   “我饿坏了，”Peter点点头，“我就知道你会留一块给我，我连晚餐都没有吃，”他看到墙上挂着很多造型气球、彩带和横幅，因为派不上用场而显得有些落寞，他实在不想白费家人们的好意，于是试探性地问Harry，“也许我们可以接着过生日？”

   Harry瞥了一眼落地钟，时针即将指向凌晨一点，“但是已经敲过零点的钟了……”

   Peter饿得前胸贴后背，没几口就吞掉了四分之一块蛋糕，还把盘子舔得精光，一点都没有浪费。他嘴里含着食物说：“对我来说什么时间、地点无所谓，今天也可以明天也可以，能和你在一起就足够了。”

   “咳咳……你，你在胡说什么……也不害臊……”Harry扭头像看陌生人一样看着他，“你这一天不累吗……”

   “而且我们俩从来没有单独过生日……”Peter咽下蛋糕，转向Harry，依旧精力旺盛的样子，“其实我还挺期待今天的……”Peter直勾勾地看着Harry悠悠地说，Harry身上的毛“噌”地一下都竖起来。

   “你是在勾引我吗？”Peter一言不发地站起来，Harry反而往旁边瑟缩了一下，“等一下，你先坐下，不要再靠过来了。Bernard说不定马上要到家了……”

   Peter摇摇头，“不是，我说真的，如果没人打扰，我真的想天天和你在一起，总有一天，我会和你去野营、旅行、看电影、画展和艺术展……”他单手撑在椅背上，居高临下地俯视Harry，从这个绝佳的角度可以观察到爱人的凌厉的下颚线条、挺拔的鼻梁，翕动的长睫毛反射着些许星光。Peter手心又感到一阵饥渴，他再一次开始轻柔地描摹起Harry的眉毛、颧骨、下巴，指尖亲昵地碾过起皱的皮肤。

   “我不是让你坐过去的吗？”Harry骂咧咧地说道，觉得脸上有些痒有些烧，听完他的描述，免不了扶额吐槽道，“请你行行好，不要许诺那些你根本办不到的事……不要再让我有不切实际的幻想……”

   “但是我想让你开心，Harry？”Peter说着，一个转身侧坐到他身上，充满力量感双腿并排叠在Harry同样合拢的腿上，肉乎乎的身体倚着他，圆润的手臂绕到他颈后，在紧身衣的包裹下饱满的胸脯显得非常有料，挨着Harry的胸膛有节奏地起伏着，“因为你刚才觉得我和你相处太敷衍，我现在得让你知道，我和你的感觉是一样的。”Peter垂下眼睑，盯住他丰厚性感的嘴唇，Harry使劲往后伸长了脖子。

   再向后仰就要一起摔下椅子了，Harry只好握住了Peter的腰，这下他不得不直视Peter充满期待的小眼神，“你啊……你真让人受不了……”那部位的制服裂开了几道口子，伤口已经愈合，白皙肉欲的身体呼之欲出，Harry自暴自弃，重重地在他腰上掐了一把。

   “那就……不要忍啊……”Peter红肿的嘴唇贴在Harry耳边，气息不匀地说话，故做娇哑的声音撩拨着听者的心弦，“快来祝我生日……快乐。”

   “你就可劲骚吧，”Harry气呼呼地说，另外一只手穿过Peter腋下，摸到了背后的拉链头，“等下可别后悔……”他索性将拉链一拉到底，急切地扒开手感粗糙的制服，解放怀中压抑已久的肉体。Peter光裸的腰背和漂亮的肩颈直接袒露在空气中，散发着靡丽的媚红和滥情的味道，在Harry稍显粗鲁的摩挲下，富有弹性的皮肤一下一下虚颤收缩。

   Peter低低娇喘着。Harry把脸埋在Peter肩上，用力嗅了一口甜美醉人的肉香，抬起头一脸渴慕地望着面色潮红的恋人，手继续往腰窝下钻。

   他们正要接吻，Peter的肚子便“咕咕咕”地抗议起来，他闪烁着潮湿的眼睛，尴尬地看着友人：“Harry，我……这个……”

   Harry爽快地抽出手，笑着说：“你肯定不能饿着做那些事。”为他重新拉上拉链，不然非当场和他在餐厅里干起来不可。

 

01:31 a.m.

   Peter刚加完餐，Harry递给他一个神秘的笑容，“对了，你想看看我给你的礼物吗？”他乖巧地点点头，Harry便领着他来到画室里。

   Harry的画室很大，但是杂乱无章，地上堆满了乱七八糟的书、画册，画笔被随意丢弃，角落里东倒西歪的石膏人像落了一层灰，厚重的窗帘上沾染了各种颜色的油彩和涂料，所以显得既拥挤又破旧，像是一个仓库。

   一直以来Harry有个艺术梦家的梦，没事他就爱瞎鼓捣剧本和绘画，他经常说要帮MJ编排一段独角戏，剧本布景服装海报都由他亲自操刀，然而并没有伯乐赏识，所以他只好继续呆在Oscorp帮别人签名，只可惜字也写得像幅后现代主义的抽象画。

   他们在凌乱中开辟出一条道路，走到画架前。

   “快快快！”Peter伸出手掀帘布的时候Harry在一旁暗自搓手，掩饰不住紧张又雀跃的心情。

   “这是……”Peter眯起眼睛观看了一阵，他以为Harry会送自己一幅肖像，结果画面只上有两只褐色的毛茸茸的蜘蛛，他们的几对前肢纠缠在一起，Harry画得极其细腻逼真，动物身上的毫毛根根分明，某种一触即发的紧张气氛跃然纸上，“哇哦，我喜欢这个，你画了两只搏斗的狼蛛……”Peter仔细辨认着角落字迹潦草的题目和签名，“嗯？交配的狼蛛……”Peter有点哭笑不得，果然Harry还是像过去一样下笔大胆随性，想法出人意料，“好吧，Harry，这挺幽默的……”

   “本来就是，我可是照着它们画的。”Harry指了指玻璃柜里养的两只蜘蛛，那片地方一排排的爬宠饲养盒，盒子里都装着不同品种色彩斑斓的蜘蛛，“最近花了很长一段时间来观察它们，怎么，你不喜欢吗？”看起来Peter并没有显得很兴奋，Harry有点沮丧。

   “不是……”Peter发现每一个透明盒里的景观植物景观造型都不一样，看来Harry真的很努力地当饲主，甚至在生活中也充分发挥了自己的艺术细胞，“你画的特别好，简直像照片一样。”Peter不懂艺术，在他看来足够还原就意味着技艺的高超。

   Harry自作主张道：“这还差不多，我明天就去裱起来，挂在客厅里。”

   “我看……还是放在我家里吧……”Peter挑眉，挤着一只眼睛说，他实在无法把那些羞耻的画作放在众目睽睽之下，“我、我很惊讶你的收藏……总觉得你变了，因为你以前可不一点儿也不喜欢这些动物……”

   “你这不是废话吗，我可是差点死掉两次诶，每一次你都能刷新我对这个世界的看法，还有对你的看法，我才发觉自己以前对你的认知还是太少了。”Harry隔着透明盒子拿手指逗弄起那些爬行动物，“我会养它们还不是因为是你的同类，我想多了解了解你的属性嘛。”

   “是、是吗？”Peter总觉得他的方向跑偏了，“我……我不知道该说什么，总之，谢谢你……”

   “和你在一起，每时每刻充满了新鲜感和刺激感，我可是很好奇你还能给我多少惊喜呢。”

   “你觉得那些都是惊喜啊……”Peter咬着下唇，露出为难的表情，“可是我不想你因此遇到危险。”

   “这种事不是我们自己能决定的……”Harry有些无奈地捏着Peter的脸，“其实，我不希望你整天跑出去战斗却把我晾在一旁，我不想看到你受伤，我也不想独自一人担惊受怕，我甚至不喜欢你对陌生人的责任感，但我根本没法阻止你做某些事，对吗？”

   Peter愧疚地看着Harry，笃定地说道，“我保证照顾好自己，你也是。”

   Harry脸上堆起满满的笑意，把Peter搂在怀里，Peter蹭了蹭他的肩膀，贪婪地汲取他身上独特的颜料的味道，心尖涌动着一股暖流。过了好一会儿，他忽然记起了一件事，“对了Harry，你恐高吗？”

   “不啊，怎么了？”

   Peter抬起头，转动着蓝色的眼珠：“我刚才回来的时候在顶楼看到了看到了很美的夜景。”

   “你的意思是……”Harry疑惑地问，“可是那里太高了，而且没有楼梯上去……”

   “我可以抱你上去。”Peter拉着他往外走。

   “呵呵，”Harry脑海中浮现出一个自己被人拥在怀里的画面，他还像柔弱的小女生一样搂着Peter的脖子，实在有损他的英勇形象，“我以为你是个浪漫的傻瓜，原来你只是个傻瓜。”他拧着眉心，“就不能拉我上去吗……”

 

02:07 a.m.

   光线黯淡，Harry闻到了淡淡的霉味，说是阁楼其实足足有十几米高，Peter率先爬到了顶部，打开了紧闭的天窗。从窗口透出了一束清冷的月光，照亮了黑暗压抑的密室。

   Harry仰起头投去好奇的目光，只见头顶出现一抹剔透的色彩，深蓝色的蓝丝绒一样的夜空中缀满了星星，几万光年之外的天体发出微弱的亮光，也许天体早已消亡，只有光还在寂寞的宇宙中独自旅行，终于抵达地球。在静谧独特的环境下，天性敏感的Harry总是能捕捉到一些普通人不易察觉的忧郁和诗意。Peter仿佛一只轻盈的小精灵，从薄雾中降临，跨坐在窗棂上向自己招手，在空旷中投下欣长的阴影，他背后是满天星空，Harry忽然有种把这个画面深深铭刻在脑海里的冲动。

   Peter盯着那张俊美的脸庞，朝Harry举起的手射出蛛丝，轻柔的声音在耳边回荡着，“抓稳了。”

   Harry在上升过程中说：“早知道就在这里装个脚手架了。”他觉得自己此刻就像是被长发公主拉上高塔阁楼的王子，不是谁都可以被允许进入那座高高在上无法攀登的石塔里，也不是谁都可以住进Peter内心深处那座由水晶做成的房子，他不禁感谢上帝对自己的眷顾。

   两人坐在窗台上，听着汽车的声音，呼吸着清爽的空气，仿佛置身世界之外。他们把繁华和喧嚣踩在脚下， 在空中晃荡着双脚，偶尔碰到了一起，又不由自主地弹开。

   Harry的衬衫都灌满了风，衣袂飘飘。Peter心满意足地看着他被月光照耀的脸，甜蜜感随之而来。

   “害怕吗？”这是今晚Harry第三次见到他露出赤裸裸的痴汉一样的表情了。

   “不……我喜欢的不得了。我想每天都看到你，我想每天都吻你的脸，”Peter动情地说，目光充满爱抚，“我想和你做的事太多了，根本数不完。”

   “虽然你总是这么说，但是……我还是建议你坐在我左手边，省的你老拿那种奇怪的眼神看我，我心里渗得慌。”Harry想到他第一次去Peter租的公寓里找Peter玩，正好在门口遇到了吝啬房东的女儿，对方着实吓了一跳，误以为Peter得罪了黑帮引来仇家上门寻仇，急急忙忙跑去打电话报警。他们在床上嬉闹的时候，不小心碰倒了家具，那扇平日里老是打不开的破门突然被警察一把撞开，场面一度十分尴尬。

   “你现在这样很帅啊，我忍不住要看！”Peter急了，“而且不是说伤疤是男人的勋章吗，我觉得你这样很赞啊，你是我见过的最好看的人。”

   “你真够变态的……”实际上，Harry的语气里读不到半点嫌弃，“而且谁会把勋章挂脸上啊……”

   “我变态？那你呢，喜欢我这个变态的你岂不是更变态？再说了……这是因为我才……”他内疚地说。

   Harry的食指按在他嘴唇上，“嘘……在我面前别提这个。”

   “那……你胸口的伤还疼吗？”Peter的目光停留在他胸前，颤抖地问。

   “不疼。”

   “那就好。”

   他们相视一笑，虽然都没有移动，却好像离彼此更近了。

   Harry想，别人总是告诉他要看好的一面，可是Peter不一样，他总是同时看到好的和坏的，接受了自己所有好的和不那么美好的东西，他总是能在黑暗中找到一丝光明。

   气氛有些凝重，Peter心中暗叫不好，他眺望着浮在虚空中的乳白色玉带，试图缓解紧张的气氛，“要、要不我教你辨认织女星和牵……”

   “不要。没兴趣。”Harry一口回绝。

   “哦……”Peter又低下头去，内心蹦出一个小人训斥着自己“你个笨蛋真是哪壶不开提哪壶”。

   “对了，Pete，你……”Harry扭头打量起Peter，眼神看上去就像是想到什么捉弄人的把戏一样，Peter心里一阵发毛。

   “你会怀孕吗？”Harry问他。

   “你你你……你胡胡胡说什么呢？”Peter被无缘无故的问题吓了一跳。

   “今天梅婶问我有没有考虑过领养孩子，所以我来问问你的意见。”Harry竟然认真解释起来，“你知道的，老人就是喜欢替你操心你的下一代，梅婶她一直很期待抱孙子。”

   “可是这跟我怀孕什么关系？”

   “当然是因为我讨厌连鼻涕都不会擦的烦人精啊，但是如果是你生的，我觉得我还是可以忍受一下的。”Harry理所当然地说。

   “我是个货真价实的男人……男人怎么可能生孩子……”Peter咬着嘴唇，一字一顿，认真又无奈地说。

   “正常情况下是不会，可是正常人也不会像你这样爬墙吐丝啊。”Harry隔着衣服戳起他的肚脐，“除了你能看见的，你能保证自己没有其他未被发现的变化吗？”

   “这个我还真没考虑过，不过应该不会的，”Peter放心地说，完全没注意Harry眼中的失望与落寞，“我每年都有体检，身体指标没发现异常变化。”

   Harry依然没有完全死心，很认真地争论起来：“那可不一定哦，常规检查能检测出你的超能力吗？我说你啊，别随便把自己算进普通人类范畴。再说了，蜘蛛本来也没有子宫，它们的生殖器官在步足上……”

   “那是雄蛛的外生殖器啦！雄蛛！不是我！”优等生大声纠正错误，他真的被Harry逗笑了，“不过，你现在连这个都知道？我要对你刮目相看了。”

   Harry双手抱胸，一脸骄傲地说：“我可是一清二楚呢，为了画画我有好好观察过，还看了许多资料。”

   Peter忍不住在心里默默吐槽他，这跟你画的那些有什么关系啊！他耸了耸肩，“我还以为你只知道“蜘蛛能靠改变颜色以融入环境”之类的……”

   “你什么意思？不记得我生日，高中时候的事反而现在还提？你的记忆力都用在这些方面吗？”

   “对哦，我就是这么记仇，你当着我的面把我跟你说的话拿去泡妞，还是我喜欢的mj……”

   “你吃醋啦？”Harry听出了他语气里那种酸溜溜的味道。

   “才没有！我为什么要吃醋……反正……至少……当时没有……”心虚使他的声音一点点变弱。

   “你脸红了，你真的一点也不适合说谎。”Harry笑嘻嘻地刮了一下他的鼻子，“我不说了。总之，你还是先看看你自己的身体有没有什么还没开发的功能。要小心哦，说不定哪天手上就分化出生殖器官了。”Harry一脸严肃，肯定地说。

   “什么？”Peter立马惊慌地看着自己的手。

   于是两个人就那样自顾自地同时说起来，谁也不让步。

   ——“你以后也少碰其他人啦，那可是性骚扰……”

   ——“我是人，不是真的蜘蛛，我真的没法怀孕……”

   “我不管，我就要你给我生孩子！”Harry抓着他的肩膀，任性地说，“你不是成绩好吗，倒是想几个方案出来！”这时候他倒是拿出了平日在董事会会议上一锤定音的魄力。

   Peter知道自己目前无法说服他打消不靠谱的幻想了，只得败下阵来，“好好好，Harry，不过这也得靠你的共同努力……我一个人是不行的。”

   Harry觉得自己不容置疑的能力受到了侮辱，大声质问道：“什么屁话？你敢说我在床上不够卖力吗？你哪一次不是被我操得爽翻过去？倒是你，光会叫床，几时主动取悦过我……”

   “小，小声点……”Peter知道高空中很容易产生回音，而且他也确实听见了不断重复的少儿不宜的词汇。

   Harry咳了一声，板起脸来，“要我说，该反省的是你，你从来就只顾自己舒服。”

   Peter沉吟着，“Harry，原来和我做会让你觉得不舒服？”

   “蠢材！不舒服的话会射吗？”Harry叹了口气。

   “说、说的也是……”Peter恍然大悟，“这样一来，果然男人是不能怀孕的。”

   “不不不，话别说的太早，一定是因为方法不对。”Harry不依不饶地说。

   “什么意思？”

   “就是——”Harry捉住了他的手，看着那天真单纯的表情，笑容变得有些邪气，“意思就是，对付你一定要打破常规，出其不意，来点别的花样。”

   “可我还是觉得你的观点十分荒谬……”Peter犹豫着说。

   “总之，还是让我亲自检查一下你的手是否有未开发的潜力吧。”Harry一边说一边低头解开了自己的皮带和裤链，“你看，你的纺绩器不是也在手上……”

   “等等，Harry，你确定要在这里吗？”Peter看着他在夜空下毫不掩饰地支起的小帐篷，不禁咽了下喉咙，才意识到他刚才说的话里只有最后一句“别的花样”是真的。

   “Parker，你刚才在餐厅的气势去哪里了？！”Harry抓着他的手腕往自己胯下放，Peter只想抽回手，两人难免开始一场拉锯战。

   手心隔着一层布感受到夸张的炙热，Peter的脸一下子熟透了，“放过我吧Harry……求你了……”他没有动作，但即使这样，Harry还是兴奋得不行，又硬了几分。

   “这么高，不会有人看见的……”Harry无视他的请求，把自己的手覆在他手上，“我会教你的……嗯……”闭上眼睛，鼻腔发出性感的咕哝声，湿漉漉的指腹下流地插入Peter的指缝间，与之缓慢地调情。

   “不……不行啊，Harry……”Peter的手僵硬着，他的脊柱却因为手心深情款款的摩擦而发颤，他为自己的无耻感到羞愧，天哪，Harry还把自己的手往缝隙里引……

   Harry侧过身揽Peter的肩膀，谁知Peter突然躲开他的怀抱，使劲抽出手，他的力气太大，Harry直接被惯性连带着摔了出去。

   “啊——！”瞬间的失重令Harry睁开了眼睛。

   “Harry！”

   反应敏捷的Peter跟着跳出去，并射出蛛丝粘住了加速坠落的身体，他贴在外墙上把Harry一点一点地往上拉。

   “啊，我的帽子……”一阵风将Peter的生日帽吹落，消失在黑夜中，Peter有点可惜。

   “算了，买生日蛋糕赠送的啦。比起这个……你快把我拉上去啊，我手快断了好不好。”Harry狼狈地提着裤子说，他声音听起来接近尖叫。

   被Peter接住的时候，Harry低头看了一眼脚下黑乎乎不见底的一片，萎了大半。他心有余悸地说：“谋杀亲夫啊你……”结果……还是被公主抱了，而且是裤子也没穿好的那种。

   “所以我叫你不要乱动的嘛。”Peter小声嘀咕着，“谋杀指控我可以接受，但你是我亲夫吗？”

   “快了快了，不过这种事说出来就不惊喜了，”Harry心里偷笑着，顺便在他肉嘟嘟的脸上摸了一把，可转念一想，“凭什么要我求婚？难道不是你比较有经验？”

   “你不是说不提过去了吗……”Peter涨红了脸幽怨地看着他。

   Harry举起手做了一个投降的手势，打趣道，“刚才这招可比迪士尼乐园的云霄飞车刺激多了。”

   “那你想再玩一次吗？免费服务哦，还不用排队。”说着，Peter作势松开手，Harry飞快地抓紧了他，再次吓出一身冷汗。

   “你疯了吗！我不就是和你开个玩笑……”Harry狠狠地捶了一下他的胸口。

   “那……”Peter淘气地说道，“我还会更刺激的呢，比如大摆锤什么的？”

   “你真的够了哦！小心我告诉梅婶。”Harry望了一眼不远处的高楼建筑，惊魂未定地说，“你小子真的很记仇啊……”

   “你又不是第一天知道。”Peter撇嘴道，最后他感叹着，“Harry，你还是现在这样乖一点比较可爱。”

 

03:25 a.m.

   两人重新坐回去数星星。

   这回，Harry被Peter用蛛丝牢牢粘在窗框上，规规矩矩的，屁股根本挪不动，Harry小声抗议道，“你非要这样吗……啊，我怎么觉得屁股黏黏的……”他担心那些恶心的东西溶化以后会糊在西装裤上，清洗还是小问题，如果被人看到可是很容易产生不友好的联想哪。

   “安全第一，你就忍一会儿吧。”其实Peter心里想的是，这样你就不会再对我动手动脚了。眼尖的他很快发现远方宁静被打破，“嘿，你看那是什么？”

   浓重的夜色中，迅速闪过墨绿色的光芒，尖锐嘈杂的电磁干扰一般的声音在鳞次栉比的大厦间穿梭呼啸，就连夜里的风也变得凛冽。

   “哪里哪里？”Harry脑子里还在思索“明天得自己洗衣服”，听见Peter的声音后便像航海员一样把手放在额头前眺望着，“说不定是流星，要不你许个生日愿望吧！”

   “又出现了！”Peter急吼吼地提醒Harry，“快看那边！”凭借出众的视力他看清了，钢筋水泥的城市雨林里，一对大翅膀在扑腾，反射着金属光泽。

   “我的蜘蛛感应告诉我事情并不简单。”

   低沉的夜幕下，天边确实有一道诡异的金属一般坚硬的光在回闪，速度很快，虽然模糊却让人不太舒服，“什么啊，只是一只绿头苍蝇罢了，”Harry困得打起了呵欠，“瞧把你吓的，你的预感除了让你每天过得战战兢兢，什么时候准了？”

   “哪有那么大的苍蝇，苍蝇也不可能飞这么高。”Peter一脸忧虑地说。

   Harry假装掏了掏耳朵，“那就是只鸟咯？呀，飞远了，我可从来没见过这么大的鸟。咱们回去吧，风吹得我头疼。”

   “你也觉得吧？果然不同寻常……”他的声音带着冒险者的轻快姿态。

   “哟哟哟，瞧瞧这只捕鸟蛛，你还来劲了是不是？”Harry想站起来拦住他，然而身体被困住，他连忙侧身抓住Peter的脚踝防止他跑掉。

   “不行，有必要去侦查一下情况……我有责任在不幸真的发生之前阻止它，不然事情严重起来就无法挽回了。”Peter不知从哪里掏出了面罩企图戴上。

   “别和我说大道理！”Harry抱住他的腿，“你先给我坐下，你现在根本追不上他，我猜他肯定飞到某栋建筑里了，说不定他就住在那里，为什么不明天去找找监控视频呢，然后我再帮你打个电话，让人把情报送到我办公桌上，这活没必要你自己干。”

   “Harry，谢谢你的帮忙……这办法好得不能再好了。”Peter也觉得他的建议很有道理。

   “才不是平白无故要帮你的，”Harry揉着他的头，“你刚才提醒了我，印象派画展正在大都会博物馆巡展，我想要你陪我去，你明天有空吗？”

   “你指的是今天吧？”

   Harry看着微微发紫的天边，白昼已显露端倪，看来他们一直吵吵闹闹，确实把脚下睡意昏沉的城市摇晃着，往苏醒的方向拉近了一点点。

   “那么，请问我有这个荣幸和你约会吗？”

   “应该是我的荣幸才对！”Peter一把抱住了他。

   “太好了。不过，你还是先去洗个澡吧……”Harry捂着鼻子，“刚才我一直没说，你身上全是汗臭味，而且还越来越臭……”

   “嘿嘿，我这不是跑了一整天吗？”Peter吐了吐舌头，还是决定不告诉Harry真相了。

 

15:36 p.m.

   Peter和Harry从画展厅拐进另一个展馆。

   博物馆某展柜前。

   一群人聚集在展柜前拍照，议论纷纷。

   这时候，Peter头脑中的蜘蛛感应开始嗡嗡作响。他隐约听到挂着工作牌的馆员正一边抹眼泪一边和两位警察沟通：“……事情发生的很突然，我们根本不明白发生了什么……拿破仑在加冕典礼上戴的王冠……但是昨天晚上警察已经……是蜘蛛侠让他溜了……”

   Harry听见了，皱了一下眉头，“那是什么，怎么那么热闹？”他早前也嗅到了一丝不对劲儿，便推搡着Peter走了过去。

   “哦好……”

   走近一看，Peter立刻目瞪口呆——玻璃柜里真正宝贵的王冠已经失窃，取而代之的是一顶随处可见的玩具王冠。

   “大家甚至不知道它是什么时候被盗走的，今天早上我还见过原来的东西。”有人说道。

   “Pete……那不是你昨晚戴的寿星帽子吗？太好了，有人帮你捡到了。”Harry气急反笑。

   直到他们在帽子上看到了用马克笔写的“Happy Birthday，Spider-Man”的祝语，结尾还跟了一条俏皮的波浪线，那正是敌人对Spider-Man的无声挑衅。

   两个惊讶的大男孩面面相觑。

 

16：42 a.m.

   警方为了收集证据，将所有在场的目击者请出了大都会博物馆并逐一询问。

   在配合警察做笔录以及取证后，Peter和Harry沮丧地坐在博物馆前的台阶上。Harry望着远处三三两两的市民、正在封锁现场的警察和采访记者，又看着把头藏在胳膊里的 Peter，稍微提炼出了一点来龙去脉。

   沮丧的Peter絮絮叨叨地反省着自己的疏忽和考虑不周，最后他抬起头看着好友，声音有些发抖还带着鼻音，“Harry，我收回之前的话，这次你得帮帮我……”

   Harry看着他因为委屈而泛红的眼角，仿佛看到了十多年前的Peter。那天他也不知道那个筋搭错了，居然敢趁没人的时候帮着被flash关在柜子里的Peter打开了柜门。重见天日的Peter一脸惊恐地缩在自己怀里，本来清澈的蓝眼睛变的雾蒙蒙，眼眶和嘴角都是红红的，既委屈又倔强，一副泫然欲泣的模样。他内心感到愤怒又心疼，还有一丝自责，强烈的正义感和保护欲驱使着他，他情不自禁地搂紧了Peter瘦小的身体。

   他再一次像个忠诚勇敢的骑士一样站起来，浑身上下充满了战斗的欲望，激动地说道：“废话！不用你说我也要他好看！”

 

   看来纽约的守护者又有大麻烦了，还是两个——如果不算上JJJ一小时后在媒体上对蜘蛛侠疯狂的指责和造谣的话。

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
